A portable terminal device that assists business activities of the sales representative has been conventionally proposed (e.g., patent document 1).
Some portable terminal devices are configured such that the sales representative with the portable terminal can create a presentation screen for his/her customer, and the like, and display the screen on a display of the portable terminal to carry out the business activity.
Some portable terminals having such configuration hold various types of information that can be cited on the presentation screen as a database.
Furthermore, there is also a portable terminal on which a presentation creating software (e.g., Power Point (registered trademark)) for creating a unique presentation screen is operable.
The unique presentation screen created with a specific portable terminal and the information in the database associated therewith are transmitted to a management sever, and the like, and then transmitted from the management server to other portable terminals to allow use by other sales representatives.
Actually, however, the OS (Operation System, basic software running an abstraction of hardware of a terminal to operate the software such as application, etc.) of another portable terminal that receives the unique presentation screen and the information in the database associated therewith from the management server is not, in most cases, the same as the OS of the portable terminal that created the presentation screen, and the like.
In the portable terminal having a different OS, the relevant presentation screen, and the like cannot be displayed on the display, and hence a configuration in which the management server transmits the data such as the presentation screen created with one portable terminal to another portable terminal after converting the data to an application software (e.g., PDF (“Portable Document Format”)/A-1, and the like that can be displayed on the another portable terminals is adopted.